An heir and a child that was much longed for and wanted
by juliet.m.kitching
Summary: This is the updated version
1. Chapter 1

An heir and a child that was much longed for and needed

Chapter One

"Francis, you and Marie need an heir, should your mother and I pass this living world! If you do not have an heir, then what is to happen?" The King said in frustration.

"Yes I know that father! Look, I will talk to Marie-""taking is no good. You and Marie have been married for 5 years and you need an heir!"

This is what life has been like since Marie and I married just over 5 years ago. Our marriage was an arrangement. Neither Marie nor I were happy about it, but we grew to love each other over time, I will introduce myself and Marie. Marie is my wife and we are the crown prince and princess of France and heirs to the throne and will be King and Queen if my Father and Mother die. Hopefully that will not happen for a long time. Marie has wanted children since our 1st wedding anniversary but I wasn't so sure. And here comes Marie now.

"Hello Milord. How has your day been?"

"Stressful as usual."

Marie looks at me as if to say why. All I need to say is "father" and "heir" and she understands. "Ah I see. So what are we going to do then?" Suddenly she looks at me. The look that I know that my wife has an idea, honestly sometimes it makes me feel apprehensive. "You want us to try for a child Marie?" Marie's face just lights up just as what Francis had said. He could tell what she wanted to say yes.

"Fine. We can try tonight if you want." "Oh thank you Francis, oh and I think Mother wanted to see me" well off you go then!" I cannot help but smile at her but I don't think she saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Some weeks later when Prince Francis was walking to meeting that he had to go to, to help his Father to get a treaty with Spain sorted out, he heard the sound of retching coming from their bathroom. He hurried to the room only to find out that Marie had been there all morning.

"Good God Marie!" Francis cries "Are you quite alright?"

With her head in the bassinet Marie mutters "I'm fine"

Francis starts to massage her back to try and soothe her as he says to her "my dear, you are far from fine I will fetch the physician." Marie shakes her head to try and dissuade her husband but was unsuccessful as he says "how long has this been going on for?" she answers his with a muttered "four weeks" "I'll be right back." Francis hurried to his Father and could tell that the King was busy but interrupted anyway. "Father Marie needs a physician immediately" "boy you should have been at the meeting" and paused as he realised what his son had said "why?" Marie has been ill for four weeks and neither of us know why" "Of course son – you there. Call the physician for the Princess at once!" "Yes your Majesty" the servant replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seven months has passed since the Royal physician had told me that I was going to have a baby. I am now nine months with child and six months since we made the announcement to my country. Because I am a Royal Princess, I am just doing my duty to my husband the Prince and my country; well of course Francis and I wanted the baby so we are happy. My Mother and Father-in-law are, well, over the moon really, me on the other hand? I was but I am not so sure now. I cannot see my feet and there are certain smells that make me feel nauseated.

"How is the little one?" I have never seen my husband so happy I thought I could not please my husband and now, it seems like I have pleased Francis with this pregnancy. "Oh you know, kicking quite a lot. Oww!" "Marie? What is wrong?"

Marie doubles over in pain as another contraction strikes through her abdomen, "I do not know but I think I might be in labour" Marie screams as a third contraction hits her. Francis runs to his mother, his face as white as a ghost, and says to her "MotherMariehasgoneintolabour" "What? Francis, take a deep breath sweetie and tell me what is wrong." He does as what his Mother tells him and says "Marie has gone into labour and-""come on then, I will stay with Marie while you get one of the servants to call the physician hmm?" Francis nods his head and he and his mother went into the room where Marie was. "Ugh. I cannot do this. Ow" she cries. The Queen Takes hold of her hand and tells her "sweetheart you can do this. Our bodies were made do this" Just then the physician comes in and says" right. Men out!" Francis looks outraged but heads out of the room anyway. Only a few of her ladies-in-waiting and her mother-in-law stay with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Francis was waiting in his study waiting on the news of his wife and is soon to be born child unable to any work; in the bedroom, the physician says to Marie, "your highness on the next contraction, I need you to give it all you can and push". With the deep breath that Marie had drawn, the people in the room knew that a contraction was coming. Marie pressed her head down to her chest and bore down as hard as she could. "That's it, keep it going. Keep it going." With a gasp the tired Marie leaned against her mother-in-law. "The head is out, stop pushing. I need you to pant ok?" The Princess did as she was told. A minute later Marie could feel another contraction coming as the Royal Physician said to her "Alright Princess Marie, last push" Marie cried out in pain as she pushed as hard as she could.

Two minutes later came a quiet and small cry as the Crown Princess asked to look at her newborn child. Her child was passed to her just as her husband was coming in to the room. The Physician said to both of them "it's a boy!" Francis and Marie said to the physician "we want to call him Henry". Just then The king hobbled into the room after finding out that his daughter-in-law had given birth to a boy. "well done to the both of you."

A week later through the radio the king said to his country "I am very pleased to announce that my son, Prince Francis and his wife Princess Marie, has had a son named Henry. He is very healthy and has a good pair of lungs!"


End file.
